User talk:Abce2
Hi, welcome to the Moshi Monsters Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Flying Moshlings page. ; Not sure where to start? * Find out more about the wiki on the About page. * If you are new to wikis, check out the tutorial. ;Want to edit an article? * We has two list of articles that need help called "Stubs" and ' '. * Uploading images is another really easy way to help out - see the ' ' page! * You can find a list of useful templates on Category:Templates, some of which are documented on the templates project page. ; Talk and more... * Check out the community portal to see what the community is working on, to give feedback or just to say hi. So, go edit! And please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything else! -- Gamemakergm (Talk) 22:21, December 4, 2011 Thanks Thanks for the congrats about adminship. I am gonna start deleting those pages. UserN0ScOpZ talk 20:08, February 21, 2012 (UTC) LizardMaster178 kickbanned me because I kickbanned him on chat because he said f** and he removed me from chat mod!! Ughhh!!! --Clumsyme22 07:08, April 4, 2012 (UTC) I'm not harassing him! -.- You there? Come on chat, I need a word N0ScOpZ Isn't Blingo so awesome? 20:56, April 9, 2012 (UTC) ok. Got the message it's Happy12314, got the message Congrats Well done dude, you are a n Admin now. N0ScOpZ Isn't Blingo so awesome? 13:53, April 10, 2012 (UTC) Meep Haha, nah. I think I'm going to have to decline your suggestion (X 03:54, April 11, 2012 (UTC) Meep Which infobox for items? 04:30, April 11, 2012 (UTC) : Oh I see, I can't code right now I'm tired. I'll fix it tomorrow. 04:52, April 11, 2012 (UTC) HAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. Ahem, I mean. You're an admin, you may do as you please as long as it follows the rules and it is not abuse of your powers ^_^ 00:34, April 16, 2012 (UTC) RE:Uh I don't know what happened I just wanted it to be like on my wiki Super Moshis Wiki.What happened? Where are all my messages? :( How do I undo it? Help plox Wikia asked me to test to see if my request was working. Try promoting someone to chat moderator and tell me if you can. 23:45, May 1, 2012 (UTC) CSS Hi Abce2 You know CSS right? I have a question how do you add a background image on one page? Here is a tutorial but I don't understand :/ http://w3schools.com/cssref/pr_background-image.asp Whi did yoü erased my articles? I was making them 2 hours.:'( I hope we are ok...I'll write it againg.;'DRobdiablo 15:55, May 4, 2012 (UTC)Robdiablo Ok I'll. Does that mean I should replace the pics?Robdiablo 18:15, May 13, 2012 (UTC)Robdiablo Ok sorry for annoying you but is it right if i'm making articles like blog posts?Robdiablo 18:27, May 13, 2012 (UTC)Robdiablo I finally get it! Thanks!Robdiablo 18:31, May 13, 2012 (UTC)Robdiablo omg u stopped me frm editing- dont do it again! STOP BLOCKING PEOPLE! U BLOCKED ME AND IT DROVE ME CRAZY, I KNEW SOME INFO WAS RONG, I TRIED 2 EDIT IT BUT U BLOCKED ME SO I COULDNT, DONT EVER DO THAT TO ME AGAIN, OK? 16:18, May 31, 2012 (UTC) it is cartoonkid7 i agree. u should let people put the correct info before u go and block them. hello abce2 Lovelife1015 06:01, June 2, 2012 (UTC) picture hi i need help coz there is a pic that has some moshlings on it and i need to see it 11:31, June 5, 2012 (UTC) Hi, CartoonKid7 Blanked my profile page AGAIN! My mom said to blank him back but i said that wasn't very nice. Please help! Thank you for helping me those times before, I thought it was over but I thought wrong.Shelbypinky1 19:43, June 5, 2012 (UTC) HI THERE DDR-STAR7 18:41, June 7, 2012 (UTC)DDR-STAR7 OkeyDoki I just asked her a question so I unblocked to reply me.No worries I asked her on MoshiMonsters. thanks! Allyod 14:15, June 8, 2012 (UTC)allyod Hi Just to let you know, I've blocked 92.11.0.0/16 - it's the IP range of Piplupstar7, who I've noticed has created multiple sockpuppets here. You're free to do whatever with the block, but I thought I might as well help out with the problem. -- Sactage (talk) 19:54, June 8, 2012 (UTC) Shrewman Page Thanks! And whoever edited the last page of Shrewman was bad. Very rude. Congratulations You are now a Bureaucrat at this wiki too. You should know what your title implies now. You watch over the Sysops and manage the requests and may close and approve/deny them. I'm going to be very busy for a few months so all I want is for you to send me a Wiki Update email or something telling me how things in the Wiki are going. My email is as follows 'gamemakergm@safaree.org' Congratulations once again and good luck! :D 17:00, June 15, 2012 (UTC) Congrats!!! Hey, I see that your a beaucrat now. Congratulations! BTW, do you think I can be an admin now? How do you add pictures and colour to your signatures? Sefelic 3D 16:06, June 16, 2012 (UTC) You deleted my page Fuzzy the Furi.I worked so hard on that page.It's not a very nice thing to do.I talked about it with my Mom and she said it wasn't very nice either. RE: Reply Whats an RFA? Hopefully, I can be an admin! Sefelic 3D 19:07, June 17, 2012 (UTC) Haha Don't worry about it for now silly. 04:32, June 18, 2012 (UTC) Hi guess what I sent some new moshlings to moshi monsters and they said they might be real. Wow im so excited and ill make more moshlings. Heres one i made called Webster. Thank you DDR-STAR7 20:17, June 19, 2012 (UTC)DDR-STAR7 Chat Mod Hey, can you put my name on the Chat Mod list. I am a Chat Mod you know. :D Sefelic 3D 19:30, June 20, 2012 (UTC) CartoonKid7 Hi Abce2, I just wanted to say the you can unblock Cartoonkid7 because he has apologized and he said he was sorry. But I told him that if he does one more thing to me that you would block him from this wiki forever. Please reply to me if you think my punishment is too harsh or if you can't do that for any reason. Thanks, Shelbypinky1 18:57, June 26, 2012 (UTC) Dunno Hi sorry I didn't reply soon but I really don't know :P Ok, Sorry it was just they did faces like that in the Ultimate Moshlings Collectors Guide. Tyger5000 20:00, July 1, 2012 (UTC) Hey someone locked the moshling page and the pocito page and now we all cant update them can u help? ````Cartoonkid7 holla!!! i saw the message when i looked at ur user talk and thought that it was mean so that is why i left a message Cartoonkid7 20:13, July 5, 2012 (UTC) Cartoonkid7 MYOB and just let me express how i feel about that situation even though its a month old.Cartoonkid7 21:45, July 5, 2012 (UTC) Cartoonkid7 NO u were being sensitive about this situation and u were being rude so im not gonna drop this.Cartoonkid7 00:48, July 6, 2012 (UTC) Cartoonkid7 Shut up that was very rude of u to block someone for doing the right thing and i am defending himCartoonkid7 01:45, July 6, 2012 (UTC) Cartoonkid7 Adminship Hi again, its Shelbypinky1. I have reached 500 edits and was wondering what the requirements are to become an admin. Ever since i started editing i wanted to become one. I wanted to know how many edits you need to become an admin, and if you need to do anything else to qualify. Please let me know. Thanks, Shelbypinky1 17:32, July 8, 2012 (UTC) hey i need u to do me a favor. this user named barceoin keeps deleting pages and i need u to block him. he deleted oompah and super moshi missions vital info. Cartoonkid7 21:02, July 8, 2012 (UTC) Cartoonkid7 im adding what i want to support and oppose. i know i blanked in the past but im sorry and i want to make it up. Please let me be an admin. if i dont something bad, u can take away my admin responsibilitiesCartoonkid7 17:15, July 9, 2012 (UTC) Cartoonkid7 ohhhh i understand but people can still post their usernames under wat i oppose or support. please let me be an admin. i propise i wont take my responsibilities for granted i will give people 2 chances before i make the decision of blocking them if they be rude. i promise i will make u proud. Cartoonkid7 17:25, July 9, 2012 (UTC) Cartoonkid7 Hi its me :-) Im so excited, Im getting a new dance mat game DDR supernova 2. Ive ordered it of ebay and I think it will come tommorow. Bye DDR-STAR7 17:49, July 9, 2012 (UTC)DDR-STAR7 I fixed my request for adminship page and i will contact u when i reach 150 edits. i have fixed my page and reached 150 edits. i always wanted to be an admin shelbypinky1 and ddr star support me in being an admin. Can i please be an admin? Cartoonkid7 18:55, July 11, 2012 (UTC) Cartoonkid7 i know and i want to make it up to u by showing that i am responsible being an admin. i will contact u when i reached 200 edits.Cartoonkid7 22:30, July 11, 2012 (UTC) Cartoonkid7 i have reached 200 edits. can u please give me a chance? cartoonkid7 it doesnt say im an admin cartoonkid7 im really sorry i just didnt k now it was u i promise to be responsible with being an admin also i will stop begging u i just wanted to take on a new challenge and responsibility. Cartoonkid7 Thanks for the alert I will try to fill it out correctly this time. Shelbypinky1 (Talk) 17:24, July 13, 2012 (UTC) Just Saying Hi Abce2! I was wondering if you could eitheir edit Tingaling or unblock Tingaling's page so I can update the page. Thanks anyway, @Happy12314wikia 01:01, July 14, 2012 (UTC) P.S. How do you do coloured, different fonted and added picture's signatures? Tingaling Plz edit Tingaling page. She's out a few days ago and someone got her, so plz edit it. THat user also post Bio, Habitat and more.. about Tingaling! Thanks you! Gohan and Trunks 07:04, July 17, 2012 (UTC) Hi Abce2, I went to the request for active rights on moshi monsters wiki and it said that the only current request for adminship is for Sefelic 3D. Is that supossed to happen? Shelbypinky1 (Talk) Come visit my monsters room! Click here! 15:12, July 23, 2012 (UTC)